Harry Potter A la recherche des Horcruxes
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Harry Potter a décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard et une nouvelle guerre est prête à débuter. Rebondissements en tout genre !
1. Au Terrier

_Hé oui après Beyblade, FullMetalet Card Captor Sakura, d'ailleurs désolée à ceux qui ont lu mes fics sur ces différents sujets mais pour l'instant j'ai mis ces fics un peu de côté. Mais je reviens avec une fiction sur Harry Potter ! Alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien sûr et cette fiction se déroule juste après le tome 6. Alors vous aurez compris, ATTENTION SPOILERS Tome 6. lol_

**PetiteSaki**

**HARRY POTTER A LA RECHERCHE DES HORCRUXES**

**Chapitre 1 : Au Terrier**

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Harry était retourné chez les Dursley. En effet, il avait promis à Ron et à Hermione de venir au mariage de Bill Weasley, ensuite il se rendrait à Godric's Hollow, l'endroit même où ses parentsavaient été tués et où il a survécu au terrible sortilège " Avada Kedavra", sortilège qui avait anéanti la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier qui n'ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort était mort sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et la haine qu'il éprouvait déjà envers Rogue s'était amplifiée. Tout ce que Harry voulait à présent était de le tuer et venger ainsi celui qui l'avait toujours épaulé et soutenu. Il retrouverait les Horcruxes de Voldemort et il les détruirait comme lui avait dit Dumbledore. Il vaincrait ! Sur ces dernières paroles il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Son sommeil fut hanté de cauchemars, dans ceux-ci il revoyait son parrain traverser le voile noir de l'arcade ou encore Dumbledore qui recevait de plein fouet le sortilège impardonnable lancé par Severus Rogue. Le matin arriva très vite au 4, rue Privet Drive et la tante d'Harry vint taper contre sa porte.

" Tu vas te lever oui ? Espèce de gamin paresseux !

Harry ne répondit cependant rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'obéissait plus aux ordres de son oncle et de sa tante. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs ceux-ci d'avoir encore plus peur de lui qu'auparavant ce qui le réjouissait assez devait-il l'avouer. Mais son visage se referma de nouveau en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Il se leva alors rapidement de son lit, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et empoigna sa valise vide qu'il posa sur son lit. Il commença alors à la remplir avec ses affaires les plus importantes. Il y mit sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité qui lui avait évité bien des déboires, quelques ingrédients utiles, un chaudron pliable, ses vêtements, quelques bouquins, son balai qu'il avait rapetissé et un tas d'autres objets utiles dont le livre du " Prince de Sang-Mêlé" bien qu'il eût appartenu à Rogue, il pourrait lui être utile. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule. Aussitôt la valise devint aussi légère qu'une plume. Le jeune homme l'empoigna et se positionna au centre de sa chambre. Il pensa fortement au Terrier et transplana. Même si cela lui était toujours aussi désagréable, c'était un moyen de locomotion rapide et efficace. Il parvint alors devant l'entrée du Terrier, il toqua contre le battant de la porte et Mme Weasley vint immédiatement lui ouvrir.

- Oh Harry chéri ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Mme Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et celui-ci crut étouffer. Lorsqu'elle finit par le relâcher, il reprit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Oh mais que je suis idiote, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien. Avec la mort de ton parrain et maintenant celle de Dumbledore..., se désola Mme Weasley.

- Je peux entrer ? l'interrogea Harry qui ne voualit plus entendre parler de la mort de ceux qui lui étaient proches.

- Oh mais bien sûr.

Mme Weasley s'effaça de l'entrée et laissa Harry pénétrer dans le demeure. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé le moins du monde et la célèbre horloge représentant l'emplacement et la situation de chacun des Weasley était toujours suspendue au mur. Des décorations avaient été placées un peu partout dans la maison et une grande table recouverte d'une nappe blanche avait était disposée dans le jardin dégnomé sûrement récemment. Ron descendit lentement les escaliers à moitié endormi et remarqua à peine Harry.

- Ron tu tombes bien, regarde qui est là ! s'exclama sa mère.

Ron détourna les yeux vers sa mère et aperçut Harry. Aussitôt un sourire illumina son visage et il se précipita vers lui.

- Harry c'est bien toi ? Alors tu es venu ? s'enthousiasma son meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr, je t'avais promis que je viendrais.

- C'est vraiment génial que tu sois là. Maman a invité plein de monde ! Hermione est déjà arrivée d'ailleurs, l'informa Ron.

- Où est-elle ? le questionna Harry en la cherchant du regard.

- Encore dans sa chambre, elle dort. Elle a passé sa journée à lire plein de bouquins sur la magie noire hier soir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, l'interrompit Ron avant même que son ami n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Ron n'ajouta rien de plus et invita Harry à le suivre en cuisine alors que Mme Weasley prenait la valise des mains de Harry pour la monter dans sa chambre. Ron sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur les deux assiettes de bacon qui vinrent immédiatement vers lui et Harry. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais le regarda faire plus que surpris.

- Mais je croyais que la magie était interdite aux sorciers n'étant pas majeur ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les lois ont quelque peu changé, répondit son ami en mangeant son bacon. Depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, des mangemorts et de toutes autres créatures maléfiques, le ministère a autorisé à tout le monde sauf aux sorciers de premier cycle, l'autorisation de faire usage de la magie.

- Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent de leur part, ironisa-t-il.

- Au fait, tu es au courant en ce qui concerne Poudlard ? le questionna Ron en le toisant du regard.

Harry fit un geste négatif de la tête, attendant que son meilleur ami veuille bien l'informer sur les dernières nouvelles concernant l'école de sorcellerie.

- Elle va rouvrir ses portes en septembre. McGonagall a finalement décidé que ce serait mieux ainsi et elle affirme que c'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu. Les mesures de sécurité seront bien sûr encore plus élaborées et plus perfectionnées que l'année dernière, déclara Ron d'un ton nochalant.

- J'avoue que Poudlard va me manquer, lâcha Harry avec une légère tristesse dans les yeux, mais Poudlard sans Dumbledore ce n'est plus vraiment Poudlard. Ca a toujours été un directeur droit et juste qui écoutait ses élèves. Et je peux t'assurer que si jamais Rogue se retrouve en face de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre fin à ses jours pour l'abominable crime qu'il a commis !

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour que l'on t'aide dans ta quête Harry ? l'interrogea Ronald Weasley.

- Oui, bien sûr. Si vous voulez m'aider je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher, vous avez toujours su être têtus tous les deux, lâcha Harry avec un léger sourire.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébourrifés et de grosses cernes violettes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. En voyant Harry elle se précipita vers lui et le serra un moment dans ses bras sous l'oeil jaloux de Ron, avant de le lâcher et de prendre place en face des deux garçons.

- Harry, mais quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

- Il y a à peine une demi-heure, répondit Harry en la fixant.

- Et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu Ron ? lança Hermione en lançant un regard coupable à Ron.

- Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, rétorqua-t-il.

- Quand aura lieu le mariage ? demanda Harry en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

- Cet après-midi, il y aura Tonks, le professeur Lupin, Fred et Georges, Charlie... l'informa Hermione.

- Et après on ira à Godric'Hollow, c'est bien ça Harry ? lui demanda Ron.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais approuva la réponse de son meilleur ami avant de commencer à manger son bacon.

- Au fait Hermione. Ron m'a dit que tu avais consulté des livres sur la magie noire hier, pourquoi ?

- Pour voir à quelles créatures ou à quels sorts on pourrait à voir à faire. C'est toujours bon d'être préparés à l'avance, répondit simplement l'adolescente.

Mme Weasley surgit alors à son tour dans la cuisine et sortit sa baguette de la poche de son tablier et la dirigea vers un four sur lequel était posé un chaudron contenant certainement du ragoût, et la palque se mit à chauffer instantanément. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois amis attablés.

- Ron, est-ce que tu voudrais bien mettre les couverts dehors avec l'aide d'Hermione ?

Les deux personnes en question se levèrent et Harry voulut en faire de même mais Mme Weasley l'interrompit.

- Oh non Harry, repose toi, tu viens juste d'arriver ! protesta-t-elle.

- J'aimerai les aider quand même si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Fais comme tu veux Harry.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et attrapa quelques assiettes et quelques fourchettes avant de rejoindre ses deux amis déjà dehors. Ron s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette magique mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Non Ron, c'est inutile de se servir de la magie à tout bout de champ, tu pourras en faire usage autant que tu veux lorsque débutera notre quête des Horcruxes, le réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Mais enfin...

- Non c'est non ! le coupa séchement Hermione.

Le jeune homme roux maugréa longuement et se résigna donc à aller chercher les assiettes et tout ce qui va avec à l'intérieur aidé d'Hermione et de Harry. En même pas une demi-heure, la table était mise et les trois amis décidèrent de se rendre dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter un peu. En chemin ils croisèrent Ginny qui évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry. Bien que celui-ci ait rompu avec elle, la jeune fille rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder de profonds sentiments à son égard. Harry lui jeta un bref regard et il sentit son coeur se nouer dans sa poitrine mais il n'y prêta pas attention et suivit Ron et Hermione dans la chambre de Ron. Celle-ci était dans un désordre pas possible. Des chaussettes trainaient sur le sol ainsi qu'un srutoscope et quelques livres sur le Quidditch. Ron prit place sur son lit alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le sol totu de sutie imitée par Harry. Les regards de ses deux amis divergèrent d'ailleurs vers lui.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? lâcha finalement son amie.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris, il lui semblait pourtant avoir répondu à cette question il y a à peine une demi-heure, que cherchait donc à faire Hermione ? Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps que la jeune fille réétéra sa question plus impatiente que jamais.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez enfin ? s'emporta le jeune Potter.

- On voulait juste s'assurer que tu disais bien la vérité Harry c'est tout. Et puis avec les derniers événements on comprendrait très bien que tu ne sois pas au milieu de ta forme, se justifia son meilleur ami.

Des images douloureuses revinrent devant les yeux de Harry mais celui-ci les chassa rapidement d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa-t-il.

- Comment ce sont passés tes trois dernières semaines ? l'interrogea Ron en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit.

- C'était assez calme, j'ai l'impression queles Dursley ont peur de moi maintenant et d'un autre côté ce n'est pas plus mal si tu veux mon avis, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire."

Ron Weasley éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione semblait outrée mais elle préféra rester silencieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Harry sourire sincèrement et d'un côté ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Les épreuves qui allaient suivre allaient être difficiles mais ils étaient prêts à les affronter ensemble. Oui ! Ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Ils vaincraient tant que ce profond lien les relierait.

* * *

_La suite plus tard chers lecteurs et laissez-moi des reviews !_


	2. Mariage

_Hé oui je fête mon grand retour sur ce site ! Contente de te revoir ma petite Princesse d'argent et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon aujourd'hui je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, jevais tout simplement vous laisser lire._

**PetiteSaki**

**Chapitre 2 : Mariage**

L'heure tant attendue se rapprochait de plus en plus et le Terrier était animé par ses occupants qui se dirigeaient ici et là à toute vitesse pour parfaire les décorations, surveiller les plats, s'assurer que le dispositif de protection était en place... Mme Weasley voulait absolument que tout soit parfait, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Fleur Delacour, celle-ci avait pu lui prouver lors de sa dernière visite à Poudlard qu'elle aimait vraiment Bill Weasley. La plupart des invités étaient déjà là, tels que Remus Lupin, Tonks ou encore Charlie Weasley et les jumeaux. Et Mondingus Fletcher ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey, ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition à leur tour dans le jardin de la famille Weasley. Molly s'empressa d'aller les accueuillir alors que Ron, Hermione et Harry poussaient un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin terminé et ils ne pouvaient qu'être satisfaits du travail accompli. Ils n'avaient pas chômé depuis ces dernières heures.

" Jamais je n'aurai cru que ce serait aussi fatigant de préparer un mariage, lâcha Ron.

- Ca te fait un bon entrainement au moins, déclara Hermione, moqueuse.

- Et t'insinues quoi là ? protesta celui-ci.

- Oh mais rien du tout.

Harry soupira, ses deux meilleurs amis ne changeraient jamais. Sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur faire entendre raison, le jeune homme alla saluer le professeur Lupin ainsi que sa récente petite amie, Nymphadora Tonks.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas Harry ? le questionna Lupin avec calme.

- Très bien, répondit-il beaucoup trop rapidement.

Visiblement Rémus Lupin s'était bien rendu compte que le jeune garçon ne disait pas toute la vérité mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se dirigea vers le buffet, entrainant avec lui Tonks dont le visage était rayonnant. Et dire que dès que toutes ces festivités seraient terminées la vie reprendrait son cours avec son lot de cauchemars quotidiens. Harry chassa rapidement ses idées noires, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Aujourd'hui il fêtait un événement heureux, les sentiments péjoratifs n'avaient pas leur place en ce moment.

- Je vais la tuer, maugréa une voix derrière Harry.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui avait élevé la voix et fut surpris d'apercevoir que ce n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe aux tons pastels et semblait visiblement en ce moment-même, être en colère. Harry allait lui demander la raison de cette colère si soudaine lorsqu'une autre voix tintée d'un léger accent français retentit derrière eux.

- Ginny ? Mais où es-tu passée ? J'ai besoin de toi pour ma coiffure !

- Harry fais quelque chose, je ne la supporte plus, grogna la plus jeune des Weasley.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné de Ginny. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison pour aider cette satanée Fleur avec ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour que son frère soit le plus heureux possible. L'heure fatidique approcha plus rapidement que prévu, Bill avait déjà revêtu un magnifique costume noir avec une cravate rouge mais les blessures de son visage n'avaient pas disparu malgré tous les bons soins de madame Pomfresh. Cependant elles étaient beaucoup moins visibles qu'avant ce qui relevait déjà de l'exploit. Celui-ci commençait à être nerveux mais il ne laissa rien paraitre et attrapa un petit four dans un des plats posés sur la table du dehors. Les discussions allaient bon train ici et là mais Harry aperçut un peu à l'écart le professeur Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks parler plus sérieusement. Harry aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais les trois adultes auraient tôt fait de le repérer s'il s'approchait trop. Un des jumeaux Weasley bouscula Harry et s'excusa rapidement avant de disparaitre dans la foule compacte des invités. Puis tout bruit cessa. Harry fut plus que surpris par ce soudain silence et en chercha la raison et comprit rapidement pourquoi plus personne ne parlait. Fleur Delacour venait de faire son apparition et était plus belle que jamais. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et recouverts d'un voile aussi blanc que sa robe blanche composée de dentelle. Bill ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Elle était vraiment superbe ! Fleur parut s'amuser de l'effet qu'elle venait de produire et un sourire se mit à flotter sur son visage alors qu'elle s'avançait tranquillement vers l'autel où Bill l'attendait. Le prêtre sorcier récita calmement les paroles sacrés du mariage et autorisa enfin Bill à embrasser la mariée, ce qu'il fit. Puis les murmures reprirent et l'ambiance redevint joyeuse et amicale.

- C'était vraiment très bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? l'interrogea Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était parfait, approuva son ami.

- Dis Hermione, ça te dirait de danser avec moi ? la questionna Ron dont les joues se teintaient se rouge.

En effet un doux air de musique venait de surgir de nulle part et plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à danser. Hermione accepta avec joie la proposition de Ron et ils se mirent tous deux à danser sous les yeux amusés de Harry. Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna rapidement, reconnaissant son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre dans un coin plus tranquille alors que Maugrey lançait un bref coup d'oeil dans leur direction, sirotant un verre d'alcool.

- Harry, est-ce que tu comptes retourner à Poudlard ? l'interrogea rapidement Lupin.

- Non, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de suivre tranquillement mes dernières études à Poudlard, rétorqua Harry d'un ton ferme.

- J'en étais sûr, écoute Harry je pense vraiment que tu serais plus en sécurité là-bas.

- Pas question que j'y retourne ! Dumbledore m'a révélé plusieurs choses importantes et je sais comment tuer Voldemort, Dumbledore me l'a dit.

- Et crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'aurait laissé abandonner aussi facilement tes dernières études à Poudlard ? le questionna Rémus Lupin non sans une certaine dureté dans le regard.

Pendant un instant les paroles de Lupin semblèrent former un doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais mais il se reprit très vite.

- Il aurait simplement dit que le choix m'appartient, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Je vois, je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ? soupira l'adulte.

- Non.

- Dans tous les cas, sois prudent Harry, le danger peut-être n'importe où.

Sur ces derniers mots Lupin disparut de nouveau parmi la foule et alla rejoindre Maugrey alors que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers leur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que le professeur Lupin te voulait ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Il voulait que je retourne à Poudlard, répondit simplement Harry dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu sais ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Il nous faudra beaucoup plus d'expérience pour _les_ détruire si tu veux mon avis, déclara songeusement Hermione.

- Fais comme tu veux Hermione mais moi je ne changerai pas d'avis ! répliqua le Survivant."

* * *

_Hé oui c'est déjà fini, la suite très prochainement._


	3. Godric's Hollow

_Déjà merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir mais à présent place au chapitre 3._

**PetiteSaki**

**Chapitre 3 :** **Godric's Hollow**

Le mois de septembre arriva plus vite que prévu mais Harry n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis et était bien déterminé à retrouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort à n'importe quel prix. Hermione avait bien essayé de le convaincre de rentrer de nouveau à Poudlard sans le moindre succès. Ainsi les trois amis se retrouvaient à faire leurs bagages avant de se rendre à Godric's Hollow, lieu de la mort des parents du jeune garçon. Harry redoutait ce qu'il trouverait là-bas mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y retourner.

" Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? le questionna pour la centième fois Hermione.

- Bon sang Hermione cesse donc un peu de me harceler ! grogna-t-il en rangeant son balai qu'il avait pris soin de rapetisser, dans sa valise.

- J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort sur ce coup Hermione, approuva Ron.

- Ecoutez, voilà ce que je propose. On va à Godric's Hollow et si on ne trouve rien on se rend à Poudlard, ça vous va ? les interrogea la jeune fille.

- Je t'en supplie Ron fais la taire, le pria Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ronald éclata de rire puis referma sa valise dans un bruit sec. Et sans attendre ses amis, il descendit à la cuisine du Terrier et embrassa sa mère pour lui dire au revoir.

- On reviendra bientôt c'est promis.

- Soyez prudents surtout, recommanda sa mère.

Ronald lui adressa un sourire alors qu'Harry descendait à son tour les escaliers, Hermione sur ses talons. Madame Weasley prit Harry et Hermione dans ses bras avant de les lâcher et de leur faire promettre de faire très attention. Une fois ceci accompli, ils regardèrent une dernière fois le Terrier avant de transplaner dans le lieu désiré. Hermione fut la première à recouvrir ses esprits et observa avec attention l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. On aurait dit un cimetière, en effet, plusieurs tombes étaient entreposées ici et là. Un léger frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Il faisait sombre, très sombre... Hermione lança le sortilège Lumos et une légère lumière jaune apparut au bout de sa baguette, éclairant quelque peu les environs. La jeune fille jeta un oeil à ses deux amis, ils n'avaient pas encore repris entièrement leurs esprits à première vue. Hermione les laissa là et s'approcha d'une des stèles. Sur celle-ci on put lire le nom de James Potter. Hermione faillit lâcher sa baguette en reconnaissant le nom du père de Harry mais se reprit tant bien que mal alors que Ron et Harry la rejoignait. Harry tentait de garder un air impassible face à la stèle de son père mais une unique larme s'écoula tout de même de son oeil droit.

- Je crois que nous y sommes, fit remarquer unitilement Ron.

- Je le crois aussi, approuva son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? les interrogea Hermione.

- On essaie de retrouver la maison de mes parents, répondit simplement Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois amis sortirent du cimetière pour partir à la recherche de l'ancienne maison des Potter mais Harry se sentit soudainement fixé. Il se retourna brusquement, personne. Avait-il donc rêvé ? Ron et Hermione surprirent son regard inquiet et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- J'ai cru sentir une présence mais ce doit être mon imagination, déclara Harry en serrant un peu plus sa baguette dans sa main droite.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et les trois compères continuèrent leur ascension. Ils parvinrent finalement devant un petit pavillon en ruines. Les trois amis s'en approchèrent, au-delà se trouvait une maison en ruines. Plus rien ne subsistait mise à part quelques murs qui étaient restés debout par on ne sait quelle miracle. Harry s'avança et marcha sur quelque chose qui craqua sous ses pieds. Il fit un pas en arrière et baissa les yeux. Il venait de marcher sur un petit écriteau de fer jauni sur lequel figurait les deux noms de ses parents. Ils se trouvaient donc bel et bien devant les restes de la célèbre maison des Potter. Mû par une soudaine intuition, Harry se mit à fouiller les décombres lorsque sa main rencontra quelque chose. Il tira un peu dessus et quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en découvrant un médaillon étincelant sur lequel était gravé des mots en latin. Il le leva à la hauteur de son visage, c'était un objet oval frappé dans de l'or. Au dos figurait le fier lion gardien de la maison Griffondor.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé Harry ? l'interrogea Hermione en le rejoignant.

- Regarde, on dirait que ce médaillon appartenait à Godric Griffondor.

Harry lui tendit l'objet qu'elle observa attentivement.

- L'amour est solution, la haine est défaite, murmura la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est ce qui est marqué sur le médaillon, c'est écrit en latin, expliqua-t-elle.

- Parce que tu sais traduire le latin toi ? s'étonna Ronald.

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Arrêtez de vous battre un peu tous les deux, on n'est pas là pour ça ! protesta vivement Harry.

- Au fait, j'ai trouvé quelque chose moi aussi, leur fit remarquer Ron.

Il tendit alors un morceau de parchemin à Harry. Sur celui-ci figurait une écriture presque semblable à celle utilisée par ce mystérieux R.A.B.

- Objets de gloire et de valeur

Voilà ce que voulait le seigneur

Nagini le serpent, vaillant gardien

Lui seul connait le chemin

Mais voici des indices

Sa vie de jadis fut écrite dans un journal intime

La bague de Serpentard, fut son second gain

L'épée de Godric mènera au troisième

La coupe de Poufsouffle servit au quatrième

Le lac de Durmstrang renferma le cinquième

Et enfin le dernier fut dérobé

Détruisez ces six parties

Et enfin la victoire sera presque vôtre

Si ce message est tombé entre vos mains

Cela signifie que j'ai fait ce que m'indiquait le destin

A présent, notre victoire repose entre vos mains

P.B

- Je crois qu'on a nos pistes Harry, lâcha Hermione. Les derniers Horcruxes se trouvent dans la coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le lac de Durmstrang et le dernier on peut le trouver grâce à l'épée de Godric. Quant au dernier on l'a dérobé, enfin R.A.B l'a dérobé.

- Oui mais ça reste vague, ça ne nous dit pas précisément l'endroit où ils sont cachés, lâcha Ron, dubitatif.

- Sur ce point là Ron n'a pas tort. Le lac de Durmstrang est très large, quant à la coupe de Pousouffle il n'est pas indiqué où elle se trouve. Et ne parlons même pas de celui qu'il faut trouver avec l'aide de l'épée qui, je ferai remarquer au passage, se trouve présentement à Poudlard.

- Je me demande bien comment on va pouvoir s'y prendre, soupira Harry.

- Je propose qu'on commence par Poudlard. Nous pourrons ainsi voler l'épée et nous en profiterons pour essayer de trouver d'autres informations, proposa Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, c'est la seule chose que l'on ait à faire, approuva Harry.

- Je sens que McGonagall va être très contente de nous voir, ironisa Ronald Weasley en esquissant une grimace.

- Oui, surtout quand elle apprendra que nous ne sommes pas là pour reprendre les cours, ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Ah les garçons... soupira Hermione.

Durant ce temps, dans un cimetière...

- Je suis fier de vous chers Mangemorts mais je suis surtout fier de ce cher Rogue. Il a prouvé toute sa loyauté envers moi en tuant Dumbledore bien que ce fut la tâche du jeune Malfoy normalement, lâcha Voldemort avec froideur.

Drago cacha tant bien que mal sa terreur et essaya de rester impassible alors que Severus le gardait près de lui, une main posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- La victoire sera bientôt mienne alors retrouvez Potter et ramenez le moi. Je veux être celui qui le tuera !"

A suivre...


	4. Retour à Poudlard

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews et notamment un grand merci à **Princesse d'Argent, nicopotter** _ainsi qu'à _**chessandmat**. Chessandmat comme tu peux le voir j'ai enfin respris cette fic donc voilà. Bonne lecture à tous et laissez des reviews !_

**PetiteSaki**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à Poudlard**

La rentrée des classes à Poudlard avait été réalisée comme prévue en septembre. Mais les nouveaux élèves qu'elle accueillait cette année en son sein étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que l'année dernière. Cela s'expliquait facilement avec la récente réapparition du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les parents des enfants avaient peur et préféraient garder leurs progénitures chez eux pour pouvoir les protéger au mieux. Certes, cela était parfaitement compréhensible, mais ne disait-on pas que Poudlard était un des lieux magiques les plus protégés ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous retrouvions nos trois amis Ron, Hermione et Harry en train de transplaner non loin de Poudlard. Ceux-ci, après avoir recouvert correctement leurs esprits, franchirent le parc qui entourait l'école en courant à vive allure, passant devant le garde chasse sans même lui accorder un bonjour. Le Survivant fut le premier arrivé devant les grandes portes de l'école et s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'une des poignées, lorsqu'il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, tombant sur le pauvre Ron.

" Harry ! Lève-toi, t'es pas un poids plume tu sais, grommela le jeune Weasley.

- Désolé Ron, mais j'ai été repoussé, je ne comprends pas...

Hermione les ignora royalement et s'approcha à son tour des grandes portes tout en prenant garde à rester à une distance assez raisonnable de celles-ci. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se mit à prononcer plusieurs formules les unes toujours plus complexes que les autres, mais les portes restèrent parfaitement closes, leur refusant obstinément l'entrée. La jeune fille soupira, déçue, et se retourna vers ses deux amis.

- Pas moyen de les ouvrir.

- Les mesures de sécurité ont bien été renforcées, ironisa Harry en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

Au même moment, un léger frémissement se fit entendre non loin de là. Tendant l'oreille, le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais s'empara de sa baguette et se précipita vers un fourré duquel provenait l'étrange frémissement, mais rien... Ron le regarda, inquiet, se demandant si son meilleur ami n'était pas en train de devenir complétement fou. Un autre frémissement se fit entendre et Harry, plus vif que jamais, se précipita vers l'origine de celui-ci, baguette en avant. Mais encore une fois il fit face à du vide. Hermione choisit ce moment-là pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Ca va aller Harry, on va trouver un moyen d'entrer.

- Hermione, je suis sûr que quelqu'un nous observe, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais...

- Tu as tout simplement rêvé Harry, l'interrompit Ron. Il n'y a personne ici, c'est le vent qui a du te jouer des tours.

- Mais puisque je te dis que...

- Ron a raison Harry, appuya-t-elle.

- Mais je...

Il ne put en dire davantage que la massive silhouette de Hagrid s'avança vers eux, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits en voyant les trois adolescents.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! Oh, que je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir à Poudlard de sitôt.

- Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps Hagrid, avoua Harry. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Je vois... Attendez je vais vous faire entrer.

Le garde chasse se rendit à divers points stratégiques, faisant usage de sa vieille baguette autrefois brisée pour pouvoir casser le sort qui empêchait quiconque ne connaissant pas le système de protection de Poudlard, d'entrer. Ron et Harry l'observèrent faire, éberlués, ne s'attendant certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Une fois terminé, Hagrid revint vers eux alors que les portes s'ouvraient en grand sur le hall d'entrée. Les trois comparses ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer dans le château toujours émerveillé par celui-ci, on ne pouvait pas changer les vieilles habitudes.

- Si vous cherchez la directrice, déclara le garde chasse, vous la trouverez peut-être dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry sentit son coeur se compresser à l'entente du nom de l'ancien directeur de l'école de magie, mais refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne devait plus pleurer, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. La guerre contre Voldemort était ouverte, n'importe quel être cher pouvait périr devant lui, bien sûr il espérait que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais l'on ne sait jamais vraiment ce que le destin nous réserve. La mort de Dumbledore en était la preuve même. Hagrid leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître de nouveau dans le parc pour rejoindre sa cabane où l'attendait patiemment son fidèle Crockdur.

- Bon, allons voir Mc Gonagall et demandons-lui où se trouve l'épée, proposa le jeune Weasley.

- Oui, appouvèrent les deux autres.

Les trois amis se précipitèrent vers la porte gardée par deux gargouilles de pierre, celle-ci leur demanda aussitôt à leur plus grand malheur, le mot de passe.

- Euh... Chocogrenouille ? proposa le rouquin.

Les gargouilles n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement, le regard désespérément pointé sur le mur d'en face.

- Fariboles ? Suce au sang ? Chapeau pointu ? Dumbledore ?

Au dernier mot, les gargouilles pivotèrent et laissèrent apparaître un escalier en colimaçon que les trois compagnons ne tardèrent pas à emprunter, tambourrinant contre la porte du bureau de la directrice. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et Harry sentit avec effroi une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, pointant sa baguette sur l'opportun qui leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Professeur Lupin ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question mademoiselle Granger, riposta Remus alors que le Survivant rangeait sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

- Nous voulons parler à la directrice, l'informa le jeune Potter. Nous avons quelque chose d'urgent à lui demander.

- La directrice est absente pour le moment et ne reviendra que la semaine prochaine.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en choeur les trois amis. Elle part en laissant Poudlard sans sa protection !

- Poudlard peut très bien se défendre sans sa directrice, elle ne part pas non plus pour des mois et des mois. Mais vous devez savoir tous les trois que nous sommes en temps de guerre, plus aucun endroit n'est vraiment sûr à cent pour cent. Tout le monde s'affaire ici et là, les Aurors sont débordés de partout et en plus de cela les élèves sont terrifiés, tout ceci n'est pas facile à gérer. Alors je vous conseille en attendant le retour de la directrice, de regagner le dortoir des Gryffondor et d'y rester, pas de balades nocturnes !

- Mais nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de reprendre les cours ! grogna Ron, mécontent.

- Avez-vous d'autrs choix pour le moment ?

Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis avant de reporter un instant son attention sur le professeur Lupin.

- Le professeur Lupin a raison, finit-elle par admettre au bout d'un instant. Cette semaine pourrait bien nous être bénéfique après tout.

- Ouais, tu dis ça parce que tu nous a saoulé pour revenir étudier ne serait-ce qu'un peu de nouveau à Poudlard, grommela le jeune Weasley.

- Au fait professeur Lupin, commença Harry.

- Remus.

- Hein ? s'étonna le Survivant.

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, je te l'ai déjà dit Harry.

- Oui, donc je disais prof... euh je veux dire... Remus, balbutia-t-il. Est-ce que vous... euh... tu enseignes de nouveau les Défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- En effet, approuva l'homme avec un léger sourire. C'est une matière indispensable surtout en ces temps sombres. Cela dit je vais devoir vous quitter alors ne faites pas de bêtises et pas de promenades la nuit, même avec votre cape d'invisibilité, d'accord ?

Tous approuvèrent d'une assez mauvaise grâce alors que le professeur Lupin prenait congé, laissant les trois comparses seuls. Ils se consultèrent tous trois du regard avant de décider d'un commun accord, de se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondor. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, l'école était incroyablement déserte et pourtant il n'était pas encore vraiment très tard. Cela prouvait encore une fois que les temps avaient beaucoup changé. Hermione, Harry et Ron arrivèrent assez rapidement devant le portrait de la grosse dame et demandèrent à celle-ci de les laisser entrer. Celle-ci s'y refusa, leur demandant le mot de passe.

- On aurait peut-être du demander le mot de passe à Lupin, soupira le jeune Weasley.

- Tu penses réellement qu'il nous l'aurait donné ? ironisa Harry.

- Bof, on peut toujours espérer qu'un miracle survienne, par exemple que Neville face son apparition et...

Au même moment, le jeune Londubat déboucha dans le couloir et vint à leur rencontre, surpris de les voir ici. Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami, interloqué.

- Ben ça alors mon vieux ! Si j'avais su que tu pouvais être devin...

- Eh oui ! Je suis un grand devin, mais Trelawney n'a pas su reconnaître mon talent naturel, lâcha-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Les deux garçons partirent dans un éclat de rire alors que Neville échangeait un regard interrogateur avec Hermione. Celle-ci se contenta d'émettre un profond soupir de lassitude devant leur attitude plus que puérile.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux Neville, conseilla-t-elle. Au fait, tu ne connaîtrais pas le mot de passe ?

- Oh si bien sûr ! C'est Desmalgis Pactriss.

- Et tu as réussi à retenir un mot aussi compliqué ? lâcha Ron, stupéfait."

Le tableau pivota à ce moment sur lui-même, révélant un trou par lequel se glissèrent nos quatre amis. La salle commune n'avait pas changé d'un pouce si ce n'était qu'elle était vide. Aucun Gryffondor ne s'y trouvait si ce n'était peut-être la jeune Ginny Weasley qui contemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre avec une tristesse et une solitude infinies dans le regard. Harry hésita longuement à la rejoindre, puis finalement décida de monter au dortoir, bientôt rejoint par son meilleur ami. Londubat souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione avant de lui aussi monter se coucher. La jeune Granger se dirigea vers Ginny et prit place dans un des canapés. La jeune Weasley se tourna vers elle, son visage était baigné de larmes.

**A suivre...**


End file.
